Morning Subway
by Polar Bear Kai
Summary: Jongin tidak tau kenapa ia sial sekali hari ini. / "A-aku.. Aku dilecehkan om-om! Sial!" / HunKai! Subway Rape! Dirty Talking! PWP!
1. chapter 1

**EXO belong with SMEnt**

 **This plot is mine**

.

.

 **Warning!** **Subway Rape! Dirty Talking! PWP!**

 **CEO!Sehun x Student!Jongin**

.

.

 **MORNING SUBWAY**

.

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read** **!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Srugg.. srugg..

Merasakan gesekan dari arah belakangnya, Jongin menggeser posisi tubuhnya. Memberi jarak pada orang tersebut. 'Mungkin terlalu sesak,' pikirnya tanpa ada kecurigaan apapun.

Srugg.. srugg...

Dengan sabar Jongin menggeser tubuhnya lagi walau dalam hati ia sudah ingin mencaci penumpang di belakangnya.

Dia juga kesempitan tau! Kalau saja tidak diburu waktu pasti Jongin sudah turun sekarang juga. Menunggu subway lebih sepi terasa lebih baik dibanding berdesakan begini.

Srugh.. srugh srugh...

Jongin diam saja kali ini. Memang tidak ada celah untuk bergeser lagi.

Mencoba cuek, ia keluarkan ponsel dari saku blazer sekolahnya. Sekedar mengecek sudah berapa lama ia menempuh perjalanan.

Namun lama-kelamaan dirinya semakin risih.

Penumpang entah-siapa pun-itu di belakangnya masih saja bergesekan dengan tubuhnya.

Terlebih ia menggesek di area...

Pantat!

Nyuutt..

Eh apa ini?

Sesuatu yang keras terasa menusuk belahan bokongnya.

Apa penumpang di belakangnya membawa tongkat atau jangan-jangan—

 _Fuck_! Jangan katakan ia tengah menjadi korban _sexual harassment_!

Jongin memajukan tubuhnya lagi. Naasnya kondisi subway yang padat membuatnya tidak bisa beranjak dari posisinya barang se-inchi pun.

Si bungsu Kim itu memejamkan matanya pasrah saat merasakan resleting celananya ditarik ke bawah. Wajahnya sudah memerah total dengan keringat yang membasahi pelipisnya.

Zreettt

"A-nghh..!"

Jongin terlonjak kala telapak tangan kasar itu mencengkram penisnya. Berhasil menyusup ke dalam celana dalamnya dari samping dan mengeluarkan penisnya lewat celah zipper yang terbuka tanpa membuka kaitan celana seragamnya.

Penisnya bergelantung bebas di antara kakinya.

Kakinya mulai gemetar antara ketakutan dan resah.

Sialnya, pria tua di depannya malah memakinya.

"Diam lah! Mundur sedikit, kau mau aku mati kehabisan napas!?"

Jongin ingin menangis rasanya.

Dengan terpaksa ia kembali memundurkan tubuhnya yang berarti mengikis jarak antara dirinya dengan orang mesum di belakangnya.

Merasa keberuntungan berpihak padanya, si penumpang kurang ajar itu malah ikut melangkah maju. Memepetkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh gemetar Jongin.

"Percuma sayang. Lebih baik dinikmati saja.." bisikan pelaku pelecehan di telinganya membuat Jongin makin memelas.

Apa sebaiknya ia teriak minta tolong saja ya? Seingatnya ada petugas keamanan yang sering berjaga di setiap gerbong.

"Jangan berpikir untuk berteriak. Kau pikir siapa yang akan mempedulikanmu? Yang ada mereka malah mengikuti kegiatanku," orang itu terkekeh mengejek. Suaranya berat, penuh gairah dan mengintidasi. Dari suaranya sih Jongin menebak kalau pria itu uhm, tampan..?

'Apa yang kupikirkan!' Jongin meruntuki kebodohan pikirannya sendiri. Otaknya tidak bisa membaca keadaan apa.

Orang itu berbisik tepat di telinga Jongin membuat Jongin berjengit merasakan hembusan napas pria itu di ceruk lehernya. Sedikit banyak berhasil memancing gairah Jongin juga.

Penisnya yang sedari tadi mendapat kenikmatan akibat bergesekan dengan penumpang lain berkedut pelan.

'Jangan tegang, jangan tegang, ku mohon...'

Seolah ingin menghancurkan pertahanan Jongin, orang itu membawa tangannya bergerak menggoda. Bukan mengocok, hanya sekedar mengelus penis Jongin dari atas ke bawah dengan sentuhan seringan bulu.

"Nnnhh.. k-ku mohon hentikanhh..." erang Jongin tertahan.

Tanpa sadar Jongin mendongakan kepalanya sehingga ia bersandar pada bahu pria itu.

Entah tubuhnya yang terlalu sensitif atau orang itu memang pandai merangsang libidonya.

Pemuda itu terlihat puas mendengar erangan Jongin. Ia berhasil membuat penis pemuda _Senior High School_ itu mengeras sempurna.

Malahan, ibu jarinya kini terasa lengket akibat cairan bening yang keluar dari lubang urine si pemuda.

Sial. Sial. Sial.

Penisnya ikut 'mengamuk' di dalam celananya.

"Suaramu indah, sayang. Aku semakin ingin menjelajahi seluruh lekuk tubuhmu hingga mendengarmu menangis tidak berdaya meladeni nafsumu sendiri." Lagi-lagi pria dewasa itu berbisik di telinganya.

Jongin berpikir satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menahan desahannya agar hal tidak senonoh yang dilakukan pria di belakangnya tidak semakin menjadi-jadi.

Semakin ia mendesah pasrah semakin membuat pelaku asusila itu senang bukan?

"Mmfh—! ..Nghh..."

Namun ternyata menahan desahan tidak segampang menahan diri untuk membolos pelajaran sejarah Guru Kang. Mati-matian Jongin menahan desahan sambil menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat.

" _Good boy_.. Tetap tahan desahanmu agar tidak menarik perhatian penumpang di sekitarmu. Aku tidak suka berbagi, kau tau?"

Persetan! Jongin hanya berharap subway ini segera sampai di stasiun tujuannya.

"Sebagai hadiah karena kau telah menjadi anak baik, akan kuberikan hadiah spesial.." lanjut pria itu dengan nada _sing a song_.

"J-janganhh... a-anhh.."

Pria itu menepati ucapannya memberi 'hadiah' pada Jongin. Telunjuk dan ibu jarinya melingkar membentuk cincin ketat menjepit pangkal penis Jongin. Kemudian bergerak ke kepala penisnya seperti mengurut. Ia melakukan gerakan kebalikannya dan mengulangnya beberapa kali.

Pengelihatan Jongin terasa makin kabur karena air mata yang menggenangi kelopaknya.

Satu tangannya yang tidak memegang pegangan subway bergerak ke arah tangan si pria mesum. Niat hati ingin menepisnya tapi malah jadi meremasnya sensual karena gairahnya yang dipermainkan sejak tadi.

Jongin berusaha melihat wajah pelaku pelecehannya lewat pantulan bayangan di kaca akan tetapi daerah pandangnya terhalang penumpang subway yang berdiri di depannya.

Jongin tidak bisa melihat bayangan wajahnya. Jongin hanya melihat bayangan tubuh pria itu lebih tinggi darinya. Pria itu mengenakan setelan formal seperti pegawai kantoran.

"Ada apa? Kau mau membantuku melemaskan batang kecilmu ini? Sebaiknya kau gunakan tanganmu untuk membekap mulutmu saja. Kau tidak mau berakhir diperkosa massal kan?"

Akhirnya Jongin menyerah pada nafsunya sendiri. Pemuda _Senior High School_ itu mematuhi omongan si pelaku pelecehan untuk menikmati _service_ spesial di bawah sana. Tangan yang tadinya meremat lengan jas pria itu kini ia gunakan untuk membekap mulutnya sendiri.

Merasa puas karena Jongin mematuhinya, pria 30 tahunan itu bergerak semakin berani.

Tangan kirinya mengelus pinggul Jongin sensual. Memuji betapa rampingnya pinggul pemuda tan yang kini bersandar pasrah ke bahunya.

Tangan itu bergerak semakin ke depan, menggantikan pekerjaan memanja penis Jongin yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh tangan kanannya.

Sementara tangan kiri melanjutkan, tangan kanan si pemuda menangkup bokong Jongin secara spontan. Meremasnya bagai meremas spons cuci piring.

"Anggh...! J-jangan.. nnghh berhentihh.."

Jongin yakin jika tidak bersandar pada pria ini ia pasti sudah jatuh tergeletak di bawah sambil mendesah-desah. Kakinya lemas tidak sanggup menahan bobot tubuhnya sendiri.

"Tentu, mau yang lebih menyenangkan?"

Tawaran menggoda pria itu dibalas Jongin dengan gumaman setuju tanpa pikir panjang.

" _As you wish_.."

Pria itu menghentikan aktivitas tangannya di penis Jongin. Hanya untuk membuka kaitan celana seragam si pemuda yang bahkan belum menginjak tingkat akhir sekolahnya.

"Pegang ini," Jongin memegang sisi celananya dengan patuh. Menahan celana panjangnya agar tidak merosot ke bawah sepenuhnya.

Si pria sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri membuat Jongin bertanya-tanya apalagi yang akan ia lakukan.

Kelereng matanya bergulir bingung kala lengan kanan si pria terjulur ke hadapannya.

"Gigit lenganku jika ingin berteriak,"

Jongin merasa ada yang menarik celana dalamnya turun kemudian...

"HA—Hhrrhhm!!!

Liquid bening kembali menetes dari kelopak mata Jongin saat merasa benda tumpul nan tebal menancap di lubangnya.

Laki-laki yang lebih tua terdiam beberapa saat menunggu pemuda di depannya lebih tenang. Ia menggeram menahan sensasi ngilu di lengannya akibat cengkraman gigi Jongin yang perlahan digantikan rasa nikmat dari lubang yang menjepit penisnya.

'Ketat sekali, jangan-jangan lubangnya masih perawan...'

Merasa Jongin sudah lebih menerima kehadiran batang perkasa miliknya, pria itu mulai bergerak menusuk-nusuk lubang mungil Jongin.

Jongin yang sudah melepaskan gigitannya pada lengan pria itu sekarang merintih lirih, masih beradaptasi dengan penis panjang yang bergerak menggesek dinding anusnya. Sedangkan tangan pria itu kembali bekerja memanja penisnya.

"Mmhhh, aahhh... a-aahn..."

Jongin malah ikut menggerakan pinggulnya untuk melahap penis pria itu.

Penis Jongin dikocok dengan tempo acak-acakan. Sebentar cepat, kemudian melambat. Seolah mengetahui keinginan Jongin untuk orgasme lebih lama.

Lidah basah si pria ikut bekerja di ceruk leher Jongin. Memberi bercak-bercak kemerahan bagai gigitan serangga.

"T-terushh.. tusuk terush.. prostatku, aahhn..."

Racauan Jongin bisa didengar dengan jelas oleh si pria karena Jongin memang dekat dengan indra pendengarannya.

Lubang Jongin semakin mengetat seiring dengan penis mungilnya yang berkedut liar. Tinggal beberapa kali tusukan lagi ia akan sampai pada puncaknya.

" _Beberapa menit lagi kita akan sampai di stasiun Busan. Penumpang dimohon bersiap karena pintu akan dibuka dari sebelah kiri_."

" _Shit_!"

Pria itu mengumpat karena orgasmenya harus tertunda.

Sang pria merapihkan pakaian Jongin yang berantakan dengan tergesa. Jongin yang frustasi karena belum mencapai puncaknya malah menggesekan penis beceknya pada tangan si pria.

"Sampai di sini dulu, sayang. Kau harus turun sebelum terlambat sekolah,"

Penis Jongin kembali terbungkus rapih dalam celananya. Begitu pula dengan penis pria itu.

Si pria menepuk batang tegang Jongin seolah mengisyaratkan ' _kau harus tenang di dalam sana_ '.

Tangan pria itu menyusup ke saku blazer sekolah Jongin seolah memasukan sesuatu ke dalam sana.

"Sampai jumpa lagi. Oh, jangan lupa membereskan 'si kecil' milikmu dulu di toilet. Kau boleh meminta bantuanku kalau mau."

Tepat setelah ucapan pria itu, subway telah berhenti dan para penumpang berdesakan keluar. Jongin terhuyung saat tubuhnya didorong oleh pria tadi.

Dengan wajah _clueless_ dan selangkangan menyembul, Jongin menoleh ke belakang mencari sosok yang menyentuhnya tanpa izin tadi.

Seorang pria dewasa dengan kulit pucat menyeringai menggoda menatapnya tanpa beranjak dari tempatnya. Tangan kirinya terangkat membentuk gesture menelepon sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Jongin.

Jongin membatu tanpa memberi respon yang berarti. Hingga pintu subway yang tertutup menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Jongin memandangi alat transportasi umum yang mulai melaju meninggalkannya.

Sesuatu di bagian bawahnya terasa menyakitkan, membuat Jongin tersadar akan urusannya yang belum selesai.

Pemuda tan itu mencari toilet terdekat sambil memaki pria kurang ajar tadi. Langkahnya melewati jam berukuran sedang di dinding stasiun.

Masa bodo dengan waktu. Ia sudah terlambat jadi sekalian bolos saja.

Omong-omong tentang sekolah,

Dari mana pemuda itu tau ia harus turun di stasiun Busan tadi?

Siapa pemuda itu?

Apa dia stalker? Apa dia pembunuh bayaran yang sedang memata-matainya?

Kurang ajar sekali main gesek-gesek penis seperti tadi.

Jongin teringat tangan pria tadi sempat masuk ke sakunya. Jangan-jangan ia mengambil ponselnya?!

Desahan lega keluar dari celah bibirnya kala menyadari ponsel dan uang sakunya aman-aman saja.

Kedua barang wajib itu masih utuh dalam sakunya dengan sebuah kartu nama.

"Huh?"

 ** _Oh Sehun_**

 ** _CEO of Oh Corporation_**

 ** _82-69-xxx-xxxx_**

"A-aku.. Aku dilecehkan om-om! Sial!"

.

.

.

.

 **END**


	2. Chapter 2

**EXO belong with SMEnt**

 **This plot is mine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning! Dirty Talking! PWP!**

 **CEO!Sehun x Student!Jongin**

 **.**

 **SEQUEL MORNING SUBWAY**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Sajang-nim_ , Tuan Lee dari SM Corp. meminta _delay_ pertemuan besok menjadi hari Minggu. Beliau masih di Beijing hingga hari Sabtu."

"Aku menolak agenda di hari Minggu apa pun itu"

"Bagaimana dengan Sabtu?"

"Suruh dia datang hari Senin."

"Baik, _sajang-nim_. Saya permisi,"

"Ya,"

Helaan napas keluar dari celah bibir si pemilik ruangan tepat setelah pintu ruangan ditutup. Pena yang tadinya menyusup dalam genggaman tangannya kini tergeletak di atas meja. Di hadapannya nampak dua tumpukan kertas yang sepertinya jika digabung akan berjumlah satu rim.

Angka dua yang bersanding dengan angka empat dan nol memenuhi layar jam digital mungil yang berdiri apik di meja kerjanya.

Sehun menekan salah satu angka pada telepon. Terdengar nada sambung dua kali sebelum suara seorang wanita menjawab panggilannya dengan gaya bicara formal.

"Bawakan aku kopi,"

Hanya perintah singkat, padat dan jelas sebelum pemimpin Oh Corp. itu memutus panggilannya. Jemari panjangnya menyisir helaian hitam yang melingkupi kepalanya, menyempurnakan paras tampan pemuda itu.

Umurnya baru kepala tiga namun pekerjaannya membuat ia terlihat lebih tua.

Memutuskan untuk menandatangani berkas yang tinggal setengahnya sambil menunggu asistennya datang membawakan kopi, gerakan Sehun terhenti kala vibrasi ponselnya memecah keheningan ruangan.

 ** _82-88-xxx-xxx is calling.._**

 _'Siapa ini?'_

Walau merasa asing dengan nomer si penelepon, Sehun tetap mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Ya, hallo?"

Tidak ada respon dari pelaku di seberangnya.

Sehun memutus sambungan telepon secara sepihak. _'Orang iseng.'_

Ia meletakan kembali ponselnya ke atas meja dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda. Tidak mau ambil pusing.

Baru lima lembar selesai ia tandatangani, ponselnya sudah bergetar lagi. Lagi-lagi panggilan dari orang yang sama.

Kali ini Sehun mengangkatnya namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Menunggu si penelepon mengeluarkan suaranya lebih dulu.

Sehun menunggu.

Satu menit berlalu namun nihil. Tidak ada suara dari sebrang sana.

Alih-alih memperkenalkan diri, ia justru samar-samar mendengar suara gemuruh seolah ada angin besar lewat. Disertai dengan suara peluit.

Ia kembali memutus sambungan itu.

Dari mana orang iseng itu mendapatkan nomernya? Apa dia tidak tau siapa yang ia isengi?

Awalnya Sehun berpikir itu hanya telepon salah sambung akibat salah memencet nomer.

Namun dua kali?

Ia yakin orang tersebut memang sengaja mengerjainya. Buang-buang waktu saja.

Pria berkulit pucat masih memandangi nomer tidak dikenal itu saat alat komunikasi pribadi di tangannya bergetar lagi.

Berusaha tetap tenang dan tidak langsung memaki orang di sebrang sana. Sehun menghela napas sebelum kembali menggeser logo berwarna hijau di layar ponselnya.

"Dengar baik-baik, jika kau tidak punya pekerjaan sebaiknya—"

" _A-ahjusshi_ …"

Suara Sehun terhenti. Ia merasa familiar dengan suara ini.

Benaknya bergerak cepat mengingat figur si memilik suara di sebrang panggilannya.

" _Ahh-jusshi_ … aku.."

' _Suara ini…?'_

Suara anak sekolah menengah di kereta tadi pagi!

Ia baru ingat ia memang sengaja meninggalkan kartu namanya di blazer sekolah pemuda itu.

Dan apa-apaan ini!

Apa pemuda itu barusan mendesah di teleponnya?

Kejantanan Sehun berkedut menyesakkan di bawah sana. Seolah ikut senang mendengar suara si pemilik 'rumah' hangatnya tadi pagi.

Adrenalin Sehun terasa berpacu. Dalam hati ia bersyukur mobilnya bermasalah sehingga ia terpaksa harus berangkat naik subway tadi pagi.

Sehun nyaris terlonjak dari kursinya ketika pintu ruangannya diketuk secara tiba-tiba.

Ia meletakkan ponselnya di meja tanpa memutus panggilan tersebut, berusaha bertingkah biasa saja.

"Permisi, _sajang-nim_. Ini kopi pesanan Anda. Maaf terlambat.."

"Terima kasih. Segera keluar karena aku masih harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku."

Si asisten mengangguk patuh dan segera meninggalkan ruangan usai meletakkan secangkir _liquid_ berwarna kehitaman dengan uap mengepul di meja kerja Sehun.

Sehun menunggu langkah kaki orang itu menghilang dari pendengarannya sebelum kembali menyambar ponsel mahalnya.

".. _Ahjusshi_..?"

Suara di sebrang sana kembali memanggilnya dengan intonasi bergetar.

 _Shit_. Sehun jadi memikirkan yang _iya-iya_.

"Ya," respon Sehun tanpa melunturkan aura tegasnya.

"Ini aku.. tadi pagi... nghh a-anu…"

Lawan bicaranya terdengar kesulitan merangkai kata-katanya membuat Sehun tidak bisa menahan seringaiannya.

Suara gemuruh disertai tiupan peluit panjang kembali ditangkap indra pendengarannya. Sehun baru menyadari fakta bahwa pemuda itu meneleponnya di stasiun saat ini.

"Ada apa? Kau mau mengajakku bertemu lagi?" Sehun berlagak acuh.

Gumaman tidak jelas terdengar di telinganya sebelum pemuda itu menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku berniat pulang, aku menunggu subway di stasiun namun tiba-tiba aku teringat yang tadi pagi.. d-dan— uhhn, aku ereksi…" intonasi bicara si pemuda semakin mencicit di akhir membuat Sehun membayangkan paras manis itu tengah memerah sekarang.

 _Wow, ini menarik.._

"Hm, lalu? Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?"

"B-bantu aku…"

Deru napas si pemuda terdengar tidak beraturan. Sementara Sehun memencet salah satu tombol di telepon kantornya.

"Jangan biarkan siapa pun memasuki ruanganku untuk dua jam ke depan. Aku tidak ingin diganggu."

Sehun menyenderkan punggung tegapnya ke sandaran kursi. Ia membuka kaitan celananya dan mengelus kejantanan besarnya yang sudah setengah ereksi hanya karena mendengar suara pemuda di ponselnya.

"Apa kau baru saja mengatakan bahwa kau ereksi hanya karena datang kembali ke stasiun itu dan mengingat apa yang ku lakukan padamu tadi pagi? Kotor sekali otakmu,"

Suara erangan terdengar dari ujung sana.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Kau mau aku ke sana dan mengurut penis kecilmu lagi?"

"Nnhh… t-tidak..."

"Aku mau saja membantumu menidurkan si kecil itu, namun dengan satu syarat. Cukup dengarkan suaraku. Jangan sentuh penismu sedikit pun atau aku akan mematikan teleponnya."

Seringai lebar terpatri di wajah sang pemimpin Oh Corp. Sebelah tangannya yang tidak menggenggam ponsel bergerak mengeluarkan penis besarnya dari celana dalam ketat yang membungkus organ tebal itu.

Membayangkan pemuda tadi pagi orgasme hanya dengan suaranya membuat dirinya kelewat bersemangat.

"Ughh.. baiklahh.."

"Di mana kau sekarang?"

"Toilet.. gerbang barat,"

"Nakal sekali. Kau tidak takut ada orang asing membuka pintu toilet tiba-tiba, melihatmu sedang melebarkan kedua kakimu dengan penis kecil yang berdiri tegak haus sentuhan?"

A-aku… hhh…"

"Beruntung jika orang itu aku. Penismu masih ada yang memanjakan. Kau ingat bagaimana aku menyentuhmu tadi pagi? Nikmat bukan?"

"Aahnn… iya _a-ahjusshi_ …"

"Tentu saja nikmat. Buktinya kau malah memepetkan tubuhmu padaku saat tanganku mengurut kelaminmu,"

"Mnghh.. h-ahhh…"

"Jemariku membungkus penis kecilmu, mengurutnya dari atas... hingga ke bawah.."

" _Ahjusshi_ aku tidak tahan..!"

Sehun tertawa iblis dalam hati mendengar rengekkan tersebut. Pemuda manis itu terdengar sangat frustasi, putus asa. Sehun yakin pemuda itu benar-benar menuruti ucapannya untuk tidak menyentuh kelaminnya sendiri.

Padahal dia bisa saja mengabaikan ucapan Sehun. _Toh_ Sehun tidak bisa melihat pemuda itu.

"Ingat perjanjian kita, bocah. Jangan sentuh penismu."

"T-tapi... nghh aku… tidak tahanhh.."

"Jangan. Sentuh. Penismu. Kau mau menuntaskan hasratmu sendiri?" intonasi suara Sehun berubah dingin.

"U-uhhh.. penisku g-gatal.."

"Penismu berkedut?"

"Ahjusshih.. i-ini tidak cukup..."

"Sstt! Jangan keras-keras. Kau mau ada yang masuk lalu membobol lubang sempitmu?" Sehun menggeram. Tangannya bergerak cepat memanjakan penisnya sendiri. Sialan.

"Ahnn.. aahhh…"

"Ingat-ingat apa yang kita lakukan tadi pagi. Bayangkan kembali penis besarku menerobos lubangmu,"

"N-ahhh.. _ahjusshih_ … t-teruss.."

"Bayangkan kepala penisku menusuk-nusuk prostatmu namun kau tidak bisa mendesah keras karena banyak orang di sekitar kita."

"A-akuh mau—"

"Lubangmu terus memerah penisku sementara penismu berkedut dalam genggamanku. Desahanmu semakin menggoda ketika batang penismu tanpa sengaja tergesek tubuh penumpang lain hingga—"

" _Ahjusshi_ … a-aanghh!"

Terdengar desahan panjang dari seberang sana. Disusul dengan deru napas tidak karuan yang Sehun indikasikan sebagai pertanda orgasme.

"Hei, bocah,"

"Jangan memutus sambungan teleponnya. Aku belum orgasme,"

Hening.

Terdengar gumaman samar ' _apa yang baru kulakukan_ ' dari sebrang sana.

"M-maafkan aku.. aku tidak bermaksud!"

 _Tuut.._

 _Tuut.._

 _Tuutt.._

"Sialan!" Sehun menggebrak meja kerjanya emosi.

Pemuda itu memutus panggilannya tanpa berterimakasih sama sekali.

Jemari Sehun dengan cepat mengetik pesan.

 ** _[ To: 82-88-xxx-xxx_**

 ** _Tunggu aku di sana. Jangan naik subway dulu.]_**

 _Sent._

Sehun membenarkan pakaiannya dengan tergesa. Persetan dengan berkas kerjanya.

Ia menyambar tas kerjanya dan melangkah cepat keluar ruangan.

Sehun tidak yakin pemuda itu akan mematuhi perintahnya kali ini. Naasnya ia lupa menanyakan nama bocah manis itu.

Haruskah ia ke kantor naik kendaraan umum setiap hari demi bertemu pemuda itu lagi?

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEQUEL END**

 **.**

 **.**

 _A/N:_

 _L_ _ol gak biasanya bikin sequel. Ampun om jangan culik nini.. wkwkwk_

 _Ada yg tau darimana Sehun bisa tau Jongin harus turun di stasiun mana kemarin?_ _Thank you for all reviews!_


End file.
